


Partner curiosity

by RioluZX



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Public Sex, Romance, Yaoi, curiosidad, digimon/humano, petition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioluZX/pseuds/RioluZX
Summary: One summer day Takeru comes home feeling kinda boring, all his friends are busy with work or just vacation, wanting to do something with his day he decides to go to the digital world with his partner Patamon, not knowing that him has just seen something interesting in his room and wants some answers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is in english and spanish nya

15:23

That was the time that marked the clock on a giant screen, the city of Odaiba was in full swing, young people walking back and forth in the company of their friends, adults and vehicles moving in order to reach their destinations, occasionally the people use to remove the sweat from his brow, was midsummer, normal that the temperature rises and is an inconvenience for many, the city was known for being the home of some young people, digi destined, who more than once had fought in company of their digimon to protect their home, lived intense adventures, showing the world that there were things beyond what they knew in themselves, but now they were resting, the battles were over, well, minus a small digimon of orange color that was in a apartment in that city, trying to load all the clothes that were in a basket into a washing machine.

-Aff, the last-gasp Patamon while leaving the clothes in the machine, started pressing a few buttons and within seconds the machine started operating-Takeru will be happy that I washed all his clothes, his boxers were sticky for some reason-murmured the innocent digimon to shake his ears and with them flying, the apartment felt lonely, normally he would sleep but the heat make it impossible, more than 30°C and no one was there to speak, the young blonde had left, to his job to win some money and buy things he wanted, the room was a real mess, He imagined it was because the school was finish and he only wanted to relax and worry about nothing, Lucky for him, his digimon partner helped him with household things and the young blond always rewarded him by bringing some cake or candy he liked.

-All right, just missing the bed-he whisper starting to pull the sheets, because of the strength the term mattress move as well, he didn’t worry for that until he noticed a few papers sticking out of the edge, curious he approached to see what he thought it would be a bad grade test, really was a magazine, seeing that was stuck pulled with more force, eventually falling back with that object in the hands that he looked confused-A magazine.....¿about underwear ?-he questioned seeing on the cover as a man in a stretch underwear, he knew it was the kind of man that people say attractive for its strong body.

He lay down on the bed to open the magazine, began to pass curious more and more pages, in some men were all dress, looking really good for him, as the pages were advancing the clothes on them decreased, they were posing, smiling, were in another place and finally came to a section where they were naked, couldn’t help observe the private area of men, those men were quite large, unavoidably recalled the times he bathed with Takeru when he was a child, if compared with that there was much difference, but now his partner had grown so he figured that his penis too.

-I wonder how much... mmm, although I should also have one of that kind-he whispers thinking about their Digivolutions, when he form a beast became a human, an angel but that kind of things only happen when they were in danger, for that reason he had never stopped to think of his body, besides, he was supposed to be a holy and pure being.

-I’m home-his ears picked up the voice of the blond, he hurry to hide the magazine where he found it, as fast as he could started putting clean sheets, thankful that they were only a couple, completed on time to place the pillows and his partner opened the door-Hi Patamon, it seems you were busy-he smiled as his digimon was feeling restless.

-¿B-Busy? ¿With what?-questioned starting to sweat slightly thinking that was caught seeing his things.

-Well, the bed, ¿is not that what you did?-Takeru mumble confused as the little digimon laughed nervous about how it was not discovered, the blond approached him and stroked his head gently-Thank you friend-whisper as the digimon snuggled in his hand happy to feel those caresses.

-For you I will do anything- said happy to have been of help, he flew gently to rest on the desk as the blond get his cap removed and put it aside, he was wearing shorts and a T-shirt with short sleeves and looked somewhat depressed-¿Hard day?-questioned the little one worried.

-Well, work is work-sighed as he touched his forehead and could feel that he was still very sweaty, the blonde got up to check his closet, sigh to see he didn’t have clean shirts, his day was not getting better and tired he trough himself down on the bed-This heat does not help me-he whisper to his companion who flew a little to approach him.

-Well, you could go out with the others, sure that would be fun-smiled, thinking that would encourage the young.

-All are busy-mutter as he reached in his pocket, instead of taking his cellphone as expected he found his digivice, he stayed looking at it for a little time and finally smile as he turned to see his digimon and stroked his head-Although only the two of us is enough-he smiled as stayed watching his computer.

The skies were wide and clear, the sun was shining but it was not as strong as in the city, that was because there was nothing like it nearby, the area was nothing more than a vast forest, for both was a special place where they met for the first time, the adventures they had when he was a child, when he began to grow and new ones came, battles, laughs, different things happened in those areas that filled him with nostalgia.

-Ahh this really is an amazing place Takeru said as he lay down at the foot of a tree, letting the shadow covered his body, he felt his companion lay on his belly and gently stroked her head.

As time went by the blond looked at his dozing companion, Patamon was a really special being for him, he choose to let him rest, while he was seeing the leaves move with the wind his mind begin to think many things, after a while he started thinking about his other fellow adventurers. Sighing upset, he had tried to capture the attention of two specific unsuccessfully, first was Tai, the leader of them in who saw an older brother, then was Davis, his companion hyper active that save him more than once to get lost in the dark, from a month ago had tried to spend more time with them, he was not a kid, he was a young man with needs and those were by a man, contrary to his appearance his mind was not innocent, in his nights the only think that appeared in his mind was those two naked men to him, these bodies defined for the sport had make him to think a sexual fantasy, sometimes one, sometimes the other but more common was both, he imagined both in his bed, offering to indulge their carnal desires, trapping him between their bodies, forcing him to please them sucking their dicks, he was sure, were a good size, even imagined taking him to the digiworld only to be taken mercilessly, to moan and scream until he couldn’t walk and fill his insides with his hot seed, he opened his eyes, upsed because his croth throbbed, making him realize that his thought had been carried away, grateful that his shorts don’t let his erection noticed, Patamon opened his eyes and raise his ears on guard.

-Something is happening-said Patamon and his partner saw him confused, they were silent, sharpening his ears straining to hear, it not take them long to hear some roars and blows, both got up and ran in that direction.

In the middle of a large area of forest two digimon were fighting a Tyranomon and Monocromon faced each other, Takeru knew that if they started to fight so rought they will destroy the area where they were and other digimon used to live, raised his digivice, a light came this and Patamon became Angemon, flying to both he try to have they attention to stop them being useless, both digimon were angry and saw they were trying to get into their battle, both threw their attacks to the angel that flew to dodge while the digivice of the blond shine again, there was a flash and this time appeared Holyangemon, moving faster than before hit them both with his sword, enough to make them fall back but not hurt them too much, Takeru was near the area,when Tyranomon began to back his steps toward him, the only reaction was to ran away and jump out of reach but it could not land well and started rolling down the hill.

-¡Takeru!-scream Holyangemon, hitting both digimon leaving them weak he flying behind his partner, clearly listening to the sound of something heavy falling into the water, a small lake at the back of that hill, rushed started looking for him in the surface, he saw a shadow, his hat was floating, shortly after his companion finally pulled his head, spitting water and coughing a little-Takeru-whisper relieved as he sank into the water, taking him in his arms to get him out of this and get to the shore.

-Ahh ..... thanks-he whisper close to his chest, the digimon look at him a little worried, even with that helmet covering his eyes the blond could say what he was feeling-Don’t worry, I'm well-told to calm him, once was on the ground could not help trembling because his clothes were completely wet, he knew he would catch a cold like that and there wasn’t a portal back close-Well, now I cannot complain the heat-laughed softly as his shirt was removed, leaving his chest exposed in front of the angel who couldn’t help noticing his physique.

-"He has really grown"-he thought comparing it with their memories as a child, he notice how he was hugging himself because he was cold and his less wet wings wrapped around him, the blonde turned to face him, his digimon was totally different in its ultra evolution, not to say it was higher than him, his eyes began to review it and could not help feeling jealous because his arms showed to have enough strength, the fabric reflected that had marked abdomen, however those ties that crossed his chest obstructed the sight.

-Hey, ¿are you okay like that?-Said while he looked way that had his attention-When you become human as now, you know, ¿do you feel weird clothes and all that?- mutter seeing as the digimon crossed arms.

-Well, no, I'm usually not more than 10 minutes in this stage-said as he began to look at himself, he would always be as Patamon, but now it was a humanoid as his partner the things he saw in the magazine came to his mind and shook his head to remove those ideas- I don’t know if I really am as a human under these clothes, might have something you not-admitted until he noticed a mischievous smile on the face of the young.

-And ¿the clothes don’t bother you?-the blond questioned making his digimon look confused-I-I mean, you are also these wet, you will get a cold with that above-explained as he crossed his fingers behind his back waiting for him to believe.

-Mmm ¿do you think?- he whispers thinking it might be better to turn back to a Patamon and problem solved, however his partner come close and started touching his abdomen gently, trembled for just feel they were real those muscles, he watch the ribbons and removed them softly-¿what are you doing?-he ask but still did not stop him.

-Well, I want to see if there is much difference between us-Takeru explain with calm, however, his heart was beating accelerated by how he saw his digimon pecks- "You are amazing"-he thought as he rested his hands on that area, moving gently, even if the fabric was wet he could feel the strength of his muscles and the warmth of his skin, 

 

-Mmm-an involuntary sound came out of Holyangemon mouth but it was enough for the blonde to knew that was new to the other.

-¿Did something happen?-questioned faking care but without taking his hands from the other.

-No, just a chill-he replied as his wings became a little strained as the hands of his companion were touching again, rubbing damp cloth in his skin, when he touched an area a bigger sound came out of his mouth, Takeru smiled, he knew that was happening, he had found his nipples, cold should be tough and sensitive and do not hesitate to rub his fingers in that area.

-You react well, it seems not much difference between your body and a human-smiled as the cold was gone from his body, knew it was wrong, but couldn’t help be excited by the situation-I will take it off-that were his words leaving his nipples to search that firm chest, finding a closure near his neck.

-Takeru-whisper his partner feeling something strange in his body began, he didn’t react and let the other do what he wanted.

-You will get sick if you dont take it off-he said softly, pulling off the closure, the upper clothes fell to the ground, sliding smoothly, as if the wings and things in his arms were no problems, the blond could not help feeling lucky, that firm and muscular chest was certainly a magnificent view, he no doubted and hugged him, rubbing his face against it.

-Ahh, ¿W-What are you doing?-he couldn’t help but shiver to feel how him started to lick the skin gently, running his pecs and reach to his nipple to give him a small bite, making him moan louder.

-You've never felt this kind of thing ¿right?-whispered the blond watching him in a way that made the other blush, it was a seductive look as he felt the hand of him stroking his crotch-Do not worry, I'll teach-he smiled as he began licking and sucking with some force his nipple.

Holyangemon didn’t know what to do, he could see how his companion ran through his naked torso with his tongue, causing chills, small spasms where moans escaped from his lips, his wings gently swaying slowly, an intense heat began to cross it, he extended his hands to the body of the other, his gloves disappeared, began to touch the chest of him and Takeru look at him, the angel became a little nervous, however seeing the smile on the face of him he knew he was good, the blond took their hands, it did lead him to touch his body, the Digimon itself found that his partner had some muscle, a blush crossed Takeru face, the mere touch of his digimon was making him shiver, more when he touch his nipples and started rubbing them, they were hard because of the water, and for his sexual need was now very sensitive, he notice the closeness of him, he stretched his arms to encircle his neck and joined his lips with him, Holyangemon was impressed, but yet the touch was gentle, one he had not thought before and began to correspond, following the indications of the young one, shortly after their mouths open to catch the air, the tongue of the blond touch his lips, without permission got into the other's mouths being well received, knowing each other, causing Takeru hormones go crazy while the digimon finally awakened.

-Takeru .... I feel strange-whisper the digimon as the blond kissed his cheeks, his hands moved to his pants, he began stroking the crotch of him, finally a lump had formed, he licked his lips and go down on his knees, his hand began to caress the area, having confidence to do while hungry licked his lips, trying to sniff his crotch but the damp cloth concealing the fragrance of his digimon, his hands rested on the buttocks of this, trying tighten but the fabric was upset, he smiled knowing it was time the next step while unfastening the belt and this fell to the ground making noise.

-You don’t need them anymore-smiled as he undid the button and unzipped, he notice that bundle but it was bigger than he expected, always had imagination for that part but this was all a dream, wanted simply see it but he also wanted to tease more his digimon, he lower the pants totally and couldn’t help being impress, his digimon wore briefs, a white one with gold details on the sides, designed to cover both his crotch as his rear, however, the water had reached the area and were now attached, showing the silhouette of a penis that he wanted-Mmm your special sword wants to play-he says rubbing his cheek against this, feeling the heat rising, noting that throbbed and his teeth began to delineate the figure of that cock, happy that he was hard.

-Ahh ..... mmm-moaned slightly without understand how these bites caused pain and pleasure at the same time, the blond did not take importance, his tongue moved across the fabric, delineating the length of that cock calling to be released soon for that piece of cloth that was wetter by more saliva than water, Takeru hands leaned on the back of him, he could now feel them, those firm round buttocks, squeezed hard, the cloth was attached to these and felt like he only wanted to rip them off.

-Come-the blond whisper as he rise, helped him to take off his boots and pants, took his hands and support them in his hips-Take them off, just leave me the boxer-asked as he kicked his shoes away to make it easier, the digimon he nodded, beginning to lower the shot, laughing gently as the other looked impatient, when they fall at the blond ankles he noticed he was wearing a green boxer, because of the water it was attached to his hip highlighting his bundle in which his erect penis stood, as he had done, he began to touch that zone, his hand to be larger covering more area, massaging the whole silhouette, noticing as he bite his lip to keep from groaning, gave him a gentle squeeze and this eventually gave a sharp sound, one that reflected pleasure and the movements increased.

-Really you're no longer a child-whisper Holyangemon as he continued stroking the area, noting how the blond began to stir, a sign that he liked, his hand started moving up and down, massaging the lump as he bent to kiss him, being reciprocated instantly and the blond clung to him.

-More-he moaned, no, he beg, a sign that he needed that, his digimon obeyed instantly, his grip intensified, he closed his eyes with some force, noting how freeing his hand and then retighten to move it in circular -O-Ohh-he not have expected that, less when he grabbed his buttocks firmly, from there he stroke his back, he moved to his chest and two fingers squeezed his nipple, his digimon was doing what he had learned in these moments, stimulating in different parts, taking turns, making him moan and tremble, when he felt his boxer go wet he attempt to stop him, tried to pull away but do not make it in time, strongs feelings rise to his head only to explode-¡Ahhh! ¡Ahhh!-he cried loudly, letting it all out with his pleasure, a darker spot appeared in the boxer while Holyangemon could see a look of pure pleasure on his face, he knew he had done well as this hectic would not let go, his legs trembled and released his grip, feeling his hand somewhat sticky and his mind came certain things, now beginning to understand more.

-I think I know why your boxers were sticky, also for what is the magazine of your bed-murmuring seeing the great stain on the underwear, the other blushed at the comment but did not respond, could not it still did not believe which he had ended in his underwear by just being touched, under his gaze toward the other, he licked his lips when he saw that the bulk of him was still firm, his hand pressed it gently capturing their attention.

-Time to see your sword-smiled knowing there was no turning back, without hesitation subject part of the front of his briefs and low them, his eyes snapped open when that huge erect penis came out of his captivity, 15 inches of hard meat pointing upward while the tip was completely expose-N-No way, this is a joke ¿right?-he said as he took it with both hands, the angel cried for it, even he was impressed as was his special tool,

-¡Ahh!, no, do not squeeze, I am just starting to accustomed-he moan receiving a strong blow job on the exposed tip, making her moan even more as Takeru down over his underwear to leave their big balls exposed.

-Shut up-grunted as he squeezed his balls hard-You have no idea how I wanted action and now I find you have this huge and juicy cock-he whisper without help drooling, he began licking it up and down, his eyes appreciated each detail, even the veiny and blonde pubic hair that he have at the base, rub his nose all along, he could finally feel that masculine scent on it, that only provoked him more and started to put it in his mouth, the tip was no problem, the rest began to be because he never have something that big.

-Ahhhh .... mmm Takeru- he whimpering as the blond was not listening, he was struggling to get that huge cock in his mouth, suffering small archways but tried to relax his throat, could only reach half, it was still enough to calm down, he stood still and began to savor it, take his time for his taste buds remember that intense stimulation, for several minutes was giving a deep blowjob, even trying to cram more into his mouth motivated by her erotic moans, feeling how it started to gush he felt his own erect penis throb for that delicious taste, even so he take his mouth slowly, still wanted to play with him.

-Ahhh ..... mmm I have to punish you for hiding this-he whisper licking his lips as he masturbated him hard causing it to shake, more as his fingers pressed the tip which drops out small white blond caught with his tongue.

-¿P-punishment?-Mumble confused while the smiling blond defiantly stood.

-Put yourself in four-legged motioned serious way, this did not hesitate to obey, blindly trusting his partner he put in that position, offering his ass still covered by the underwear and he could see between his legs his erect penis pointing down, the blonde approached him, holding his buttocks pressed them gently, massaging them, appreciating its firmness to support his cheek in these, his tongue come out to caress, moistening over the fabric, moving to settle between the two began to move his tongue, eventually finding the angel anus.

-T-Takeru, that's my ¡ahhh!-a moan escaped for his lips as he did not understand how it is that his body was pleasing by that, the blonde smiled, support his fingers on the cloth and began to stretch, finally breaking this term, leaving a hole in which he could contemplate the anus of his digimon, gave him a sound spanking, supporting his face in that area and inhaled deeply.

-Hmm ... Ahh even smells good-he said as he kept breathing, stroking that area to give it a gentle kiss, his tongue darted out to start stimulating it, he feel like that hole was reacting, began with gentle strokes, moisten the area with calm and in a matter of moments Holyangemon was just moaning and shaking, trying to process these increasingly intense stimuli that went faster and faster.

-Ahhhh, ahhhh ¡Takeru!-he called his name when disturbed the intensity of those licks, making his cock begin to beat wanting some attention.

-¿You want me to stop?-he whispered as he move his hand to pressed his hard cock, moaning loudly he denied and the blond knew he had him where he wanted, separating felt her trembling upset hole gave him a spanking and lay down on the floor, gesturing to sit on his face causing him to blush, yet he moved to obey his orders.

-Ahhh ..... Takeru please-he beg putting on the face of him, spreading her buttocks with his hands and letting his entrance exposed to him, the blonde do not need more words, his tongue again stimulate that area, this time increasing them as his tongue penetrated the hole, he began to move slowly, simulating lunges, his hand moved masturbating Holyangemon, motivated by his moans, feeling addicted to them, when the digimon began to drip from the tip he notice that, also the move of his hips, a sign that he liked.

-Mmm, looks how much you are dripping, ¿going to ejaculate just for me playing with your ass?-he whisper as he moved his hand faster, support their lips in the hole of him and sucked hard, ready for make the first orgasm of his companion one of the better and finally succeeded.

-¡¡¡Ahhhhh !!! - Holyangemon scream resonated in the place, flushed felt that pleasure out accumulated and finally released, from his cock he could see spurts of his semen coming out, these staining his body, showing to be a lot , his chest, his abdomen, the hand of his companion, tainting all that was going more and more while the digimon trembled at the intense experience-Takeru ..... that ..... was amazing-whimpered as his legs failed him, leaned forward, running on all fours to reach not crush him as the blond pulled away from him, watching proud his condition.

-Don't worry-he whisper as he licked his finges gently, savoring his semen and when he did he felt that he would have an orgasm, it was delicious, started licking desperate his hand while he pulled his digimon underwear, breaking and leaving it completely exposed to the him-We haven’t finish yet-he smiled before putting two fingers at the anal passage of the bigger one.

-T-Takeru, what are you ¡¡Ahh!! - his body trembled as a third finger was introduced without permission, even their wings spread, could feel these moving inside him, inside, outside, moved in circles, touching his innocent anal walls, when a fourth finger income gritted his teeth, he tried to relax but then felt that he touched something inside of him that made his penis straighten hard again.

-That is, just a little more-he moaned excited as his digimon accepted everything, he press even stronger, finally the hole of him relented and his hand was introduced to be tight for those virgin and narrow anal walls, his fingers moved and pressed an area he knew it was the right place, he could tell for how the penis of his digimon throbbed, he lingered a few moments without moving his hand, his fingers stroking the whole area while the groans of his digimon were a symphony that he loved.

-Takeru ... please .... let me finish-he beg desperate for how his cock started to hurt, a loud moan escaped from his lips when the blond pulled out his hand slowly, turning to look at him and see the young smiling as he removed his boxers, his erect penis of 9 inch still had the tip covered, all the leght was wet by the semen of its previous orgasm.

-With all pleasure- were his words as he rested the tip into the anus of his digimon, his other hand subject one of its wings, gently caressing and holding him when he finally started getting into that tight inner-¡¡Ohhhh !! .... .mmm Come on, ¡I know you can! growled pushing his hips tightly, the tip was opening the anal walls of him, the length of his cock filled the warm passage and thickness open him even more, Holyangemon subject the grass under the him, biting his lips to feel so filled with his companion as it didn’t ended there, coming inch after inch until after some efforts the balls of the young hit his buttocks as a sign that everything was inside.

Both stood still to feel the moment, Takeru had his eyes closed, enjoying the feel of his penis being pressed by those warm anal walls, knowing it was the first time the other, moreover, have such a man to please him filled him perverted ideas, on the other hand, Holyangemon still trying to process of what he was doing, as the simple curiosity about his human body had become an experience of such magnitude, their ideas could not continue, could feel the erect penis of his partner coming out just to get back with even more force, gradually moves were more constant, their bodies began to rock together and finally a frenzy of pleasure ran through them while their moans go out uncontrollably.

-Ahhh ...... ahhh ..... Takeru feels so good-Holyangemon moaned as he felt each thrust was pressing something inside as his erect cock bobbed up and down, bouncing off each blow inside that only make him more tighter.

-Ahhh ..... no ..... not so tight-he said holding his wings, his hands caressing knowing they were a sensitive point, every movement felt like he was going to end, moving his hips with strength, wanting to get deeper.

-Mmm, no ..... ahhh here comes-cried Holyangemon as he felt something building up in his abdomen, the tip of his penis began to clear drops out, a sign that his orgasm approached.

-No ... hold-Takeru could not even speak, the feelings were too much, his dick was releasing more and more as a sign of his next orgasm.

-¡¡¡Ahhhh !!! - the intense sensations ended up defeating the ultra digimon, Takeru's cock had come to touch his sensitive points and finally release its load slowly on the ground, began to form a pool of his cum , his anus closed tightly around the penis of the blond inside him, inviting to finish as well.

-Ahhh ahhh ..... ¡¡Im coming!!- he cried while riding stronger and stronger the back of his Digimon, making sure to get as deep as he could, increase friction in that tight passage and letting out a moan his hot seed fill that passage, spurts of his semen come out in the insides of him, an abundant amount, more than he normally drop and reflecting the excitement of the situation.

Both stood still, agitated, trying to catch his breath as the blond pulled off his penis from inside his digimon, both pulled back on the grass, watching the sky while their hearts were beginning to calm down, looked one to another both smiled and Holyangemon stretched gently, it seemed that it was enough for now, he felt Takeru had approached slowly to move his tongue over his body, playfully cleaning all semen that had come loose, giving tickles and the young man swallowed everything, But as every lick was going something became to happen, the blond became to desperate semen from his digimon, he had a taste for that and now wanted more, his excitement had returned and his penis began to throb, a sign that he was ready again, he look the semi erect penis of his digimon and licked his lips to rise from the ground.

-¿Takeru?-he whisper as he noticed as he sat on his face, that took him by surprise, he could see between their buttocks, his first view of his partner's anus which contracted slightly, a sign that now he wanted to feel pleasure.

-Mmm one more-he moand as he bent to be lying on top of him, it not take a great effort to achieve his wet penis, hungry for his semen his tongue come out, starting to clean the tip and notice how he was reacting, showing its strength of an ultra level, with every lick it was gradually rising to end up pointing up, that big piece of meat began to be sucked hard by him, taking the freedom to continue tasting the special milk from his digimon.

Holyangemon had no options, the way his partner had encouraged was too much, he again began to moan, the hormones form his human form had reacted and his mind clouded, avoiding to think rationally, his tongue come out, only to be introduced soon in the hole of the blond, making him shiver, even more when he began to move it, Takeru smiled for that feeling, his companion had learned well, both began to pleasure each other, however the young man began to feel too impatient, every lick to prepare him felt it like he would end crazy, stimuli were only making what he sucked more and more desperate.

 

-Ahh ..... mmm enough-moaned agitated, he could not hold back more, he liked to taste that hard cock but now he wanted to feel it inside, he got up from his face, gently positioned on Holyangemon legs, rubbing the great hard piece of flesh between her buttocks, making only increase his anxiety-Ohh .... I am not going to being able to walk well-he said knowing that he was pretty big, however, that is why he wanted it so badly, in his fantasies he used to imagine that Tai or Davis fucked him mercilessly, now he had a chance to really feel a large cock inside.

A soft moan escaped from his lips when he supporting the tip into his hole, he felt the hands of the angel on his hips, as a support, he breathe deeply, started to control the strength of his legs and began to descend, had to be dropped a little, his anus began to open up and finally gave the tip to come in, there was no coming backs, hebit his lips, his eyes misted as he tried to make all that enter.

-T-Takeru, perhaps is too much-the digimon moaned holding his hips, trying to stop it but he looked at him pleadingly, the blond starting to breathing hard, his wings spread to pet him, the blond knew that it was out of concern, touch two of these, he took his time and using his weight let the gravity helps, wringing moments, releasing little moans of pain feeling that he was opening, his hormones worked, relieving some of the pain to make it pleasure to help him keep getting that huge thing in his ass.

-Ahhhh- groaned loudly when finally felt his buttocks had made contact with other hip, shaking from head to toe closed his eyes tightly, trying to adapt but also begin wanting to start-Ahhh .... ahhh, ¿see? I take it all-it was all he could said proudly, kiss one of the wings of his Digimon to calm him, rested his hands on the chest of him, he slowly began to lift, leaving only the tip to be dropped suddenly, this time they both groaned by the friction, those movements were repeated more and more until finally he was more accustomed, rocking harder to feel more of that pleasure.

The hips of Holyangemon moved to help him by increasing the friction against the narrow passage, noting how the blonde seemed forced to move but it was otherwise, he was in a world of pleasure, he felt like the cock of his digimon pressed all sensitive points inside him, slowly taking him to move faster, finishing riding him more intense, making his cock bounce every move, leading him to hit a specific point within it, like a cowboy at a rodeo and moans resounded more and stronger, the movements of both are synchronized, the sound of the great balls of Holyangemon against his buttocks was even more erotic, the hands of the angel caressed his body, so did his wings that started rubbed against all his chest and the ecstasy accumulated in both, wanting to break free .

-¡Takeru !, Takeru ¡I will finish!- cried Holyangemon while those words only did the blonde move faster, indicating by this that he didn’t wanted to stop, the ultra digimon held him tightly, he got up to leave him against floor, lifted his legs to start moving by himself with a great intensity, willing to give both a pleasant end.

-W-Wait -¡¡ahhh !! – a loud scream come out of his lips, he had to hold to the grass, tearing his fists as his legs were up, being fucked by his big digimon, making his mind go to another place as he felt like he was goint to thear hi apart with his cock, his hands moved to hold his abdomen, he feared break it in two, but the pleasure was incredible, his gaze was put blurred, could only beg for more, "hard", "fast", those words escaped his lips until he finally thought he lost his sanity when he ejaculates on it, smearing with his hot semen shot out, staining his face, chest and abdomen, the best orgasm in all the afternoon.

Holyangemon not take long to join him, to feel his companion pressed it make it difficult to move, to see that expression of pleasure in his face, ear those cries of happiness and ecstasy brought him to his limit, giving a deep lunge he free his hot seed inside of him, noting how he filled his passage more and more to the point of overflowing.

 

-Ahhh ...... ahhh, it was better than I thought-Takeru whimpering while gently touched his abdomen, he felt full, even believed his digimon was still ejaculating, finally finish something bulky but that only made him feel better, knowing it was the sperm of his partner filled him with a pleasant feeling, his digimon was equally agitated, slowly take off his huge cock, were a few seconds quite extensive for him, seemed to have no end and still did not believe it he had supported all, eventually the tip left his insides and a large spurt of semen came out of its open hole, making him blush as his partner shine and return to its basic stage.

-Mmm ..... that was too intense-whimpered Patamon as could barely keep standing by the fatigue, the blond could still feel the sperm of his digimon beginning to emerge from within; causing him slight spasms pleasant-¿Are you all right?-ask his Digimon approaching, see those worried eyes made him smile and picked him to lay him on his legs.

I'm fine, you were excellent-he congratulate him as he stroked the head of his digimon who smiled at that, it was the simple truth, he could still feel spasms of pleasure, plus he had the most intense orgasms in her young life, made him knowing that everything was worth the efford-Thanks Patamon-whisper giving him a little kiss on his lips, he blushed for that but not denied, remained lying on his abdomen, no matter remain stained, Takeru meanwhile, no longer could wait for the next time.

*********

Two days had passed since that discovery of the small digimon, he was more interested in the human body, rather, in the male body, its sensitive points, different positions when having sex, different way to please them, not just sexually, but also create an exciting and even erotic atmosphere, all in order to please his beloved companion whenever they were alone, his ears were agitated and could feel the front door opened.

-Patamon, I am home- Takeru's voice made him leave the magazine in his place, waving his ears flew to see him, noting that this dragged full bags and left them on the table.

-¿What's all this?-he questioned reviewing curious as they were full of food and some sweets that he like-¿didn’t your mom go to the supermarket yesterday?-questioned confused.

-Of course, but this is for you-smile as his digimon looked confused-I must keep you well fed, after all, the healthier you are, the better it taste your "special milk"-whisper seductively as she watched him .

-T-Takeru-moaned scratching his cheek embarrassed, from that time and for the next two days the first thing that blond did was getting himself naked, looking for him saying he came thirsty from work, cornered somewhere in the bed, to digi evolve and made him a blowjob, saying that out of all, his semen was what he loved most, he also didn’t complained, in the end also enjoyed it, however, when fuck had to be in the digital world must be, as the last time, Takeru's bed did not survive the intensity.

-To be honest- he mutter drawing attention and felt that he pulled his digivice out-I can not wait-whisper licking his lips, rushed Patamon get out of the table only to fall back on the floor becoming Holyangemon, the blonde smiled at see him naked, was basically an invitation and fully accepted, threw his cap away as he move his legs apart, seeing what was his addiction and did not hesitate to hold him in his hand-Thanks for the food-said before licking his cock, watching him imploringly and knew that this was assured of victory, because this never rejected.

Fortunately for both, no one could hear the loud groans of pleasure that originated in that apartment.


	2. Partner curiosity (español)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un dia de verano Takeru llega a casa sintiendose algo aburrido, todos sus amigos estan ocupados con el trabajo o solo teniendo vacaciones, queriendo hacer algo con su tiempo decide ir al digimundo con su compañero patamon, lo que no sabe es que este ha encontrado algo en su habitacion que ha despertado su curiosidad y quiere algunas respuestas,

15:23

Esa era la hora que señalaba el reloj en una pantalla gigante, la ciudad de Odaiba se encontraba en plena actividad, jóvenes caminando de un lado a otro en compañía de amigos, adultos y automóviles moviéndose para así llegar a sus destinos, de vez en cuando estos quitándose el sudor de la frente, era pleno verano, algo normal de que la temperatura aumente y sea un inconveniente para muchos, la ciudad era conocida por ser el hogar de ciertos jóvenes, los digielegidos, aquellos que más de una vez habían combatido en compañía de sus digimon para proteger su hogar, vivido intensas aventuras, mostrando al mundo que habían cosas más allá de lo que conocían de por sí, pero ahora ellos estaban descansando, las batallas habían acabado, bueno, menos la de un pequeño digimon naranjo que se encontraba en un apartamento de los diversos edificios de aquella zona, esforzándose para cargar todas las ropas que estaban en un canasto hacia una maquina lavadora.

-Aff, la última-suspiro Patamon mientras dejaba la ropa de su compañero en la lavadora, comenzó a presionar unos botones y en cosa de segundos la maquinaria comenzó a funcionar-A Takeru le animara que haya lavado su ropa, sus boxers estaban algo pegajosos-murmuraba el inocente digimon para agitar sus orejas y con ellas volar, el apartamento se sentía solitario, normalmente seguiría dormido pero con aquel calor era imposible, más de 30 C y nadie estaba para hablar, aquel joven rubio había salido, para poder ganar algo de dinero y comprar cosas que quería se había conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo temprano, la habitación estaba desordenada, se lo imaginaba pues ahora que eran vacaciones este solo quería relajarse, para su fortuna su compañero digimon lo ayudaba con las cosas del hogar y este le recompensaba trayéndole siempre algún pastelillo o una golosina que le gustaba.

-Muy bien, solo falta la cama-susurro comenzando a jalar las sabanas, debido a la fuerza el colchón termino por moverse también, no le tomo importancia hasta que noto unas hojas sobresaliendo de un borde-¿Mmm?-curioso se acercó para verlo, creyó que sería algún examen con mala calificación noto que realmente era una revista, al ver que estaba atorada jalo con algo más de fuerza, cayendo de espaldas pero finalmente con aquel objeto en manos-Una revista.....¿de ropa interior?-se cuestionó por como en la portada aparecía un hombre, sabía que era el tipo de hombres que la gente le decía atractivos por su cuerpo firme.

Se acostó en la cama para poder abrirla, comenzó a pasar más y más paginas curioso pues en algunos los hombres salían vestidos, conforme iban avanzando las hojas la ropa disminuía, estos hacían poses, sonreían, estaban en otros lugares y finalmente llego a una sección donde estaban desnudos, curioso observo la zona privada de los hombres, aquellos hombres lo tenían bastante grande, sin poderlo evitar recordó las veces que se bañaba con Takeru cuando era un niño, si lo comparaba con esa fotografía había mucha diferencia, pero ahora su compañero había crecido, así que imaginaba que eso también.

-Me pregunto hasta qué punto...mmm, aunque yo también debería tener-murmuro pensando en sus digievoluciones, donde pasaba de una bestia a un humanoide, un ángel pero por ser en situación de peligro no lo había pensado, menos aún, pues se supone que era un ser santo y puro.

-Ya llegue-apenas sus oídos captaron esa voz no dudo en apresurarse y esconder la revista donde la encontró, lo más rápido que pudo comenzó a poner las sabanas limpias, agradeciendo que solamente fueran un par, termino a tiempo para colocar las almohadas y su compañero abrió la puerta-Hola Patamon, parece que estabas ocupado-sonrió el notando como su digimon estaba agitado.

-¿O-Ocupado?, ¿Con que?-cuestiono comenzando a sudar ligeramente pensando que fue atrapado revisando sus cosas.

-Pues con la cama, ¿no es eso lo que hacías?-murmuro confundido mientras el pequeño digimon se reía algo nervioso por cómo no fue descubierto, el rubio se acercó a él y acaricio su cabeza suavemente-Muchas gracias amigo-susurro mientras el digimon naranjo se acurrucaba en esta para poder sentir esas caricias.

-Por ti lo que sea-dijo feliz de haberle sido de ayuda, voló suavemente para apoyarse en el escritorio mientras el rubio se quitaba su gorra y la dejaba de lado, este llevaba puesto un pantalón corto, una playera de mangas cortas y se veía algo deprimido-¿Día difícil?-cuestiono algo preocupado.

-Bueno, trabajo es trabajo-suspiro mientras se tocaba su frente y pudo notar que aún estaba sudando bastante, el rubio se levantó para revisar su closet, suspiro al ver que no tenía playeras limpias, no estaba siendo su día y cansado se tendió boca abajo en la cama-Este calor no me ayuda-susurro a lo que su compañero voló un poco para acercársele.

-Bueno, podrias salir con los demás, seguro eso sería divertido-sonrió pensando que eso le animaría.

-Todos están ocupado-murmuro mientras metía la mano en su bolsillo del pantalón, en vez de sacar su celular como esperaba se encontró con su digivice en manos, se quedó algo pensativo por ello mientras volteaba a ver a su digimon y le acariciaba la cabeza-Aunque solo nosotros dos es suficiente-sonrió mientras se quedaba viendo su computadora.

Los cielos eran amplios y despejados, el sol brillaba pero no era tan fuerte como en la ciudad, eso era debido a que no había nada como ello cerca, la zona era nada más que un extenso bosque, para ambos era un lugar especial, donde se encontraron por primera vez, las aventuras que tuvieron cuando era un niño, cuando comenzó a crecer y vinieron otras nuevas, batallas, risas, diferentes cosas pasaron en esas zonas que le llenaban de nostalgia.

-Ahh realmente es un lugar increíble-dijo Takeru mientras se tiraba a los pies de un árbol, dejando que la sombra cubriera su cuerpo, sintió como su compañero se acostó en su abdomen y le acaricio suavemente su cabeza.

Mientras el tiempo iba pasando el rubio miraba a su compañero adormilado, realmente Patamon era un ser especial para él, después de ello comenzó a pensar en sus otros compañeros de aventura suspirando molesto, había intentado capturar la atención de dos en específico sin éxito, primero estaba Tai, el líder de ellos en quien veía un hermano mayor, luego estaba Davis, su compañero híper activo que los salvo en más de una ocasión de perderse en la oscuridad, desde hace un mes había intentado pasar más tiempo con ellos, ya no era un niño, era un joven con necesidades y esas eran por un hombre, contrario a su apariencia su mente no era inocente, el solamente imaginaba a esos dos hombres desnudos para él, esos cuerpos definidos por el deporte, más de una vez había tenido que complacerse con una fantasía, algunas veces uno, otras el otro pero más frecuente era de ambos, se imaginaba a ambos en su cama, ofreciéndose para complacer sus deseos carnales, atrapándolo entre sus cuerpos, obligándolo a complacerlos chupando sus vergas, que estaba seguro, eran de un buen tamaño, incluso imaginaba que lo llevaban al digimundo solamente para ser tomado sin piedad alguna, hacerlo gemir y gritar hasta no poder caminar y llenar su interior con su semilla caliente, abrió sus ojos molesto por como su entrepierna palpitaba, nuevamente se había dejado llevar, agradecía que su pantalón no dejara que se notara su erección y noto a su compañero alzar sus orejas y ponerse en guardia.

-Algo está pasando-murmuro y este lo vio confuso, se quedaron en silencio, agudizando sus oídos tratando de oír, no les tomo mucho poder escuchar unos rugidos y golpes, ambos se levantaron y corrieron en esa dirección.

En mitad de una zona elevada del bosque dos digimon se encontraban peleando, un Tyranomon y Monocromon se enfrentaban entre sí, Takeru sabía que si seguía así llegarían a destruir el área donde estaban y otros digimon usaban para vivir, alzo su digivice, una luz salió de este y Patamon se convirtió en Angemon, volando hacia ambos intento tener su atención para poder detenerlos siendo inútil, ambos digimon estaban enfadados y al ver que intentaban meterse en su batalla arrojaron sus ataques hacia el ángel, este voló para poder esquivarlos mientras el digivice del rubio brillaba, otra vez hubo un destello y esta vez apareció Holyangemon, moviéndose mas rápido que antes los golpeo a ambos con su espada, lo suficiente para hacerlos caer de espaldas pero no herirlos demasiado, Takeru se encontraba cerca de la zona, cuando Tyranomon comenzó a retroceder sus pasos se dirigían hacia él, como única reacción este corrió hacia otro lado y salto, saliendo de su alcance pero por ello no pudo aterrizar bien y comenzó a rodar por la colina.

-¡Takeru!-grito Holyangemon volando tras él, escuchando claramente el sonido de algo pesado cayendo en el agua, una pequeña laguna estaba al fondo de esa colina, apresurado comenzó a buscar con la mirada en la superficie hasta ver como su gorra estaba flotando, poco después su compañero sacaba la cabeza finalmente, escupiendo agua y tosiendo un poco-Takeru-susurro aliviado mientras se hundía en el agua, tomándolo en brazos para sacarlo de esta y llegar a la orilla.

-Ahh.....gracias-susurro apegado a su pecho, este lo miro algo preocupado, aun con ese casco cubriendo sus ojos el rubio podía decirlo y solamente le sonrió-Tranquilo, estoy bien-le dijo para calmarle, una vez estuvo en el suelo no pudo evitar temblar debido a que sus ropas estaban totalmente mojadas, sabía que atraparía un resfriado y no había un portal de regreso cerca-Bueno, ya no me puedo quejar del calor-se rio suavemente mientras se quitaba su playera, dejando su pecho expuesto frente al ángel que no pudo evitar notar su físico.

-"Realmente ha crecido"-pensó comparándolo con sus recuerdos de cuando era niño, noto como este se abrazaba a sí mismo y lo rodeo con sus alas que no estaban mojadas, el rubio volteo a mirarlo, su digimon era totalmente diferente en su ultra evolución, por no decir que era mucho más alto que el, sus ojos comenzaron a revisarlo y no pudo evitar sentirse celoso pues sus brazos mostraban tener bastante fuerza, la tela reflejaba que tenía el abdomen marcado, sin embargo esos lazos que se cruzaban le obstruían la vista.

-Hey, ¿estás bien así?-dijo mientras este lo miraba a modo de que tenía su atención-Cuando te vuelves humano como ahora, ya sabes, ¿te sientes raro con ropa y todo eso?-murmuro viéndolo mientras el digimon se cruzaba de brazos.

-Pues, no, normalmente no estoy más de 10 minutos en esta etapa-murmuro mientras comenzaba a mirarse a sí mismo, solía estar siempre como Patamon, pero ahora era un humanoide como su compañero, a su mente vinieron las cosas que vio en la revista y agito su cabeza para retirar esas ideas-Aunque no sé si realmente soy como un humano bajo estas ropas, podría tener algo que tu no-admitió mientras no notaba una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro del contrario.

-Y ¿no te incomoda?-cuestiono haciendo que este inclinara su cabeza confuso-E-Es decir, tu también estas mojado, te resfriaras con eso encima-se explicó mientras cruzaba sus dedos tras la espalda esperando le creyera.

-Mmm ¿tú crees?-murmuro pensando que podría volver a ser un Patamon y seria problema resuelto, sin embargo este se acercó y comenzó a tocar su abdomen suavemente, tembló de solo sentir que eran reales esos músculos, miro las cintas y las removió suavemente-¿Qué haces?-le pregunto pero aun así no lo detuvo.

-Bueno, quiero ver si hay mucha diferencia entre nosotros-explico de modo calmado, ocultando que su corazón le estaba latiendo acelerado por cómo se veía que su digimon tenía pectorales-"Estas increíble"-pensó mientras apoyaba sus manos en esa zona, moviéndolas suavemente, aun cuando la tela estaba húmeda podía sentir la firmeza de sus músculos y el calor de su piel, 

 

-Mmm-un sonido involuntario salió de la boca se Holyangemon pero fue suficiente para que el rubio supiera que eso era nuevo para el otro.

-¿Ocurrió algo?-cuestiono fingiendo preocupación pero sin apartar sus manos del otro.

-No, solo un escalofrió -respondió mientras sus alas se ponían algo tensas conforme la manos de su compañero iban deslizándose nuevamente, frotando la tela húmeda con su piel, cuando este volvió a tocar una zona aquel sonido salió de su boca, Takeru sonrió, sabía bien que pasaba, había hallado sus pezones, por el frio debían estar duros y sensibles y el no dudo en frotar sus dedos en esa zona.

-Reaccionas bien, parece que no hay mucha diferencia entre tu cuerpo y el de un humano-sonrió mientras el frio se había ido de su cuerpo, sabía que estaba mal, pero no podía evitar excitarse por la situación-Voy a quitártelo-fueron sus palabras dejando los pezones de su digimon tranquilos para buscar cerca del cuello del otro encontrando un cierre.

-Takeru-susurro su compañero sintiendo algo extraño en su cuerpo, comenzaba a agitarse, su cuerpo no reaccionaba y dejaba que el otro hiciera lo que quisiera.

-Te enfermaras si no te lo quitas-dijo suavemente, apenas bajo todo el cierre la ropa superior cayó al suelo, deslizándose sin problemas, como si las alas y las cosas en sus brazos no fueran problemas, el rubio no pudo evitar sentirse suertudo, aquel pecho firme y musculoso era sin duda una vista esplendorosa, no lo dudo y se abrazó a él, frotando su cara contra este.

-Ahh, ¿q-que haces?-no pudo evitar temblar al sentir como este lamia suavemente su piel, recorriendo sus pectorales y al llegar a su pezón le dio una pequeña mordida, haciéndolo gemir más fuerte.

-Nunca has sentido este tipo de cosas ¿verdad?-susurro el rubio viéndolo de una manera que hizo al otro sonrojarse, era una mirada seductora mientras sentía la mano de este acariciar su entrepierna-No te preocupes, yo te enseñaré-sonrió mientras comenzaba a lamer y chupar con algo de fuerza su pezón.

Holyangemon no sabía qué hacer, podía ver como su compañero recorría todo su torso desnudo con su lengua, causándole escalofríos, pequeños espasmos donde gemidos escapaban de sus labios, sus alas se mecían suavemente, poco a poco un fuerte calor comenzó a recorrerlo, extendió sus manos hacia el cuerpo del otro, sus guantes desaparecieron, comenzó a tocar el pecho de este y Takeru elevo la mirada, el ángel se puso algo nervioso, sin embargo al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de este supo que estaba bien, el rubio tomo sus manos, el mismo le guio para que tocara su cuerpo, el digimon por sí mismo comprobó que su compañero tenía algo de musculo, un rubor recorrió el rostro de Takeru, el solo tacto de su digimon estaba haciéndolo temblar, más cuando toco sus pezones y los masajeaba, por el agua estaban duros pero debido a su necesidad ahora estaba muy sensible, noto la cercanía de este, estiro sus brazos para rodear su cuello y unió sus labios con los de este, Holyangemon se quedó impresionado, más sin embargo el tacto era suave, uno que no había pensado antes y comenzó a corresponderle, siguiendo las indicaciones de este, poco después sus bocas se abrieron para atrapar el aire que se escapaba, la lengua del rubio delineo sus labios, sin permiso se metió en la boca del otro siendo bien recibida, conociéndose una a la otra, provocando que las hormonas de Takeru enloquecieran mientras que las del digimon despertaban finalmente.

-Takeru....me siento extraño-susurro mientras el rubio besaba sus mejillas, las manos del rubio se movieron a su pantalón, comenzó a acariciar la entrepierna de este, finalmente un bulto se había formado, se relamió los labios y se puso de rodillas, con su mano comenzó a acariciar la zona, teniendo total confianza para hacerlo mientras se relamía los labios hambriento, intento olfatear su entrepierna pero la tela húmeda ocultaba la fragancia de su digimon, sus manos se apoyaron en las nalgas de este, intentando apretarlas pero la tela era molesta, sonrió sabiendo que era momento del siguiente paso mientras desabrochaba el cinturón y este caía al suelo haciendo ruido.

-No necesitas más esto-sonrió mientras desabrochaba el botón y bajaba el cierre, al bajarlo un poco noto aquel bulto pero era más grande de lo que esperaba, siempre había tenido imaginación para esa parte pero esto era todo un sueño, deseaba simplemente verlo pero también quería provocar más a su digimon, bajo el pantalón en su totalidad y no pudo evitar sorprenderse, su digimon usaba calzoncillos, unos blancos con detalles dorados a los lados, diseñado para cubrir tanto su entrepierna como su trasero, sin embargo, el agua había llegado hasta esa zona y ahora estaban apegados, dejando ver la silueta de un pene que el anhelaba-Mmm tu espada especial quiere jugar-gimoteo frotando su mejilla contra este, sintiendo el calor que emanaba, notando que palpitaba y con sus dientes comenzó a delinear la figura de esa verga, comprobando feliz de que estaba duro.

-Ahh.....mmm cuidado-gimió sin entender como esas mordidas causaban dolor y placer a la vez, el rubio no le tomo importancia, su lengua se movía por toda la tela, delineando con esta la longitud de aquella verga que pedía ser liberada, pronto aquel pedazo de tela se encontraba más húmedo por su saliva que por el agua, las manos de Takeru se apoyaron en el trasero de este, ahora podía sentirlas, esas nalgas firmes y redondas, las apretó con fuerza, la tela estaba apegada a estas y sentía como solamente quería arrancárselo de golpe.

-Ven-susurro mientras se levantaba, le ayudo a quitarse sus botas y pantalones, tomo sus manos y las apoyo en sus caderas-Quítamelos, solo déjame el bóxer-le pidió mientras pateaba sus zapatos lejos para hacerlo más fácil, este asintió comenzando a bajar la tela, riéndose suavemente por como el otro se veía impaciente, cuando estuvo en los tobillos noto que usaba un bóxer de color verde, debido al agua estaba apegado a su cadera resaltando su bulto en el cual se ubicaba su pene erecto, tal como había hecho con el comenzó a tocarlo, su mano al ser más grande cubría mas zona, masajeando toda la silueta, notando como él se mordía los labios para no gemir, le dio un suave apretón y este finalmente soltó un agudo sonido, uno que reflejaba placer por ello y los movimientos aumentaron.

-Realmente ya no eres un niño-susurro Holyangemon mientras seguía acariciando la zona, notando como el rubio comenzaba a agitarse, señal de que le gustaba, su mano comenzó a moverse de arriba a abajo, masajeando ese bulto mientras se inclinaba para besarlo, siendo correspondido al instante y el rubio se aferró a él.

-Mas-gimió, no, suplico en señal de que necesitaba eso, este obedeció al instante, su apretón se intensifico, este cerro sus ojos con algo de fuerza, notando como liberaba su mano para después volver a apretar, la movía de manera circular, -O-Ohh-gimoteo sin haberse esperado eso, menos cuando agarro sus nalgas con firmeza, desde ahí acaricio su espalda, se movió a su pecho y dos dedos apretaron uno de sus pezones, su digimon estaba haciéndole lo que había aprendido en estos momentos, estimulándolo en diversas partes, turnándose, haciéndole gemir y temblar, cuando sintió que su bóxer se mojaba intento detenerlo, trato de apartarse pero no lo logro a tiempo, las sensaciones subieron a su cabeza solo para explotar -¡Ahhh!, ¡Ahhh!-grito con fuerza, dejándolo salir todo junto a su placer, una mancha más oscura apareció en el bóxer mientras Holyangemon podía apreciar una expresión de puro placer en su rostro, supo que lo había hecho bien por como este agitado no lo soltaba, sus piernas le temblaban y soltó su agarre, sintiendo su mano algo pegajosa y a su mente vinieron ciertas cosas, ahora comenzaba a entender más cosas.

-Creo que ya sé porque tus boxers estaban pegajosos, también para qué sirve la revista de tu cama-murmuraba el viendo la gran mancha en la ropa interior del otro, este se sonrojo por el comentario pero no respondió, no podía pues aun no creía que había acabado en su ropa interior solo por ser tocado, bajo su mirada hacia el otro, se relamió los labios al ver que el bulto de este aún estaba firme, su mano lo apretó suavemente captando su atención.

-Hora de ver tu espada-sonrió sabiendo que no había vuelta atrás, sin dudarlo sujeto la parte de al frente de su calzoncillo y lo bajo, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando ese enorme pene erecto salió de su cautiverio, 15 pulgadas de carne dura apuntando hacia arriba mientras que la punta se encontraba totalmente descubierta-N-No puede ser-gimoteo mientras lo tomaba con sus dos manos, el ángel gimió por ello, incluso él estaba impresionado de como era su herramienta especial, 

-Ahh, no, no lo aprietes, apenas me acostumbro-gimoteo recibiendo una fuerte chupada en la punta expuesta, haciéndole gemir aún más mientras Takeru bajaba más su ropa interior para dejar sus grandes bolas expuestas.

-Cállate-gruño mientras le apretaba las bolas con fuerza-No tienes idea de cómo he querido acción y ahora me entero que tienes esta cosa enorme y jugosa-susurro sin poder evitar babear, comenzó a lamerlo de arriba a abajo, sus ojos apreciaban cada detalle, incluso las venas marcadas y el vello púbico rubio que este tenía en la base, froto su nariz por todo el largo, finalmente podía sentir ese aroma masculino en él, ese que solo lo provocaba más y comenzó a meterlo en su boca, la punta no fue problema, el resto comenzaba a serlo pues también lo tenía algo gordo.

-Ahhhh....mmm Takeru-gimoteo mientras el rubio no lo escuchaba, estaba esforzándose en meter esa enorme verga en su boca, sufriendo pequeñas arcadas pero trataba de relajar su garganta, únicamente pudo llegar a la mitad, aun así fue suficiente para calmarse, se quedó quieto y comenzó a saborearlo, tomarse su tiempo para que sus papilas gustativas recordaran ese intenso estimulo, durante varios minutos estuvo dándole una profunda mamada, cada vez intentando meter más en su boca motivado por sus eróticos gemidos, al sentir como empezó a chorrear sintió su propio pene erecto palpitar por ese delicioso sabor, aun así lo saco lentamente de su boca, aun quería jugar más con él.

-Ahhh.....mmm tendré que castigarte por esconderme esto-susurro relamiéndose los labios mientras lo masturbaba con fuerza provocando que este temblara, más por como sus dedos presionaban la punta de la cual salían pequeñas gotas blancas que el rubio atrapaba con su lengua.

-¿C-Castigo?-murmuro confundido mientras el rubio se levantaba sonriéndole de modo provocativo.

-Ponte en cuatro patas-le indico a modo serio, este no dudo en obedecerle, confiando ciegamente en su compañero término con su cadera elevada, ofreciendo su trasero aun cubierto por la tela y se podía ver entre sus piernas su pene erecto apuntando al suelo, el rubio se le acerco, sujetando sus nalgas las apretó suavemente, masajeándolas, apreciando su firmeza para apoyar su mejilla en estas, su lengua salió para acariciarlas, humedeciendo más la tela, moviéndose hasta ubicarse entre ambas comenzó a mover su lengua, finalmente encontrando el ano del ángel.

-T-Takeru, ese es mi ahhh-un gemido salió de sus labios mientras no comprendía como es que su cuerpo encontraba placentero aquello, el rubio sonrió, apoyo sus dedos en la tela y comenzó a estirarla, finalmente esta termino rompiéndose, dejando un agujero en el cual podía contemplar el ano de su digimon, le dio una sonora nalgada, apoyo su rostro en esa zona e inhalo profundamente.

-Mmm...Ahh incluso huele bien-gimió de gusto mientras seguía inhalando, acariciando esa zona para darle un suave beso, su lengua salió para comenzar a estimularlo, noto como aquel agujero estaba reaccionando, comenzó con caricias suaves, humedecía la zona con calma y en cosa de momentos Holyangemon únicamente estaba gimiendo y temblando, tratando de procesar esos intensos estímulos que cada vez iban más y más rápidos.

-Ahhhh, ahhhh ¡Takeru!-gemía su nombre cuando este alteraba el ritmo de esas lamidas, provocando que su pene palpitara deseando atención.

-¿Quieres que pare?-susurro mientras apretaba con fuerza la verga de este, gimiendo sonoramente este negó y el rubio sabía que lo tenía donde quería, separándose noto como su agujero temblaba molesto, le dio una nalgada y se acostó en el suelo, indicando con un gesto que se sentara en su rostro provocando que se sonrojara, aun así este se movió para obedecer sus órdenes.

-Ahhh.....Takeru por favor-suplico poniéndose en cunclillas sobre el rostro de este, separando sus nalgas con sus manos y dejando su entrada expuesta para él, el rubio no necesito más palabras, su lengua volvió a estimular esa zona, esta vez aumentándolas cuando su lengua penetro aquel agujero, comenzó a moverla lentamente, simulando arremetidas, su mano se movió masturbando con fuerza a Holyangemon, motivado por sus gemidos, sintiendo que se hacía adicto a ellos, cuando el digimon comenzó a chorrear de la punta noto que movía sus caderas, señal de que le gustaba mucho.

-Mmm, mira como chorrear, vas a eyacular por jugar con tu trasero-susurro mientras movía su mano más rápido, apoyo sus labios en el ano de este y succiono con fuerza, dispuesto a que el primer orgasmo de su acompañante fuera uno de los mejores y finalmente lo logro.

-¡¡¡Ahhhhh!!!-el grito de Holyangemon resonó en el lugar, sonrojado sintió como ese placer se acumulaba y finalmente salía liberado, chorro tras chorro de semen salía de su verga, estos manchaban su cuerpo, mostrando ser una gran cantidad, su pecho, su abdomen, la mano de su compañero, todo eso se iba manchando más y más mientras que el digimon temblaba ante la intensa experiencia-Takeru.....eso.....eso fue, increíble-gimoteo mientras sus piernas le fallaron, se inclinó para adelante, quedando en cuatro patas para no llegar a aplastarlo mientras el rubio se separaba de él, viendo orgulloso la condición en que este estaba.

-No te preocupes-susurro mientras se lamia sus dedos suavemente, saboreando su semen y cuando lo hizo sintió que el tendría un orgasmo, era deliciosa, comenzó a lamer desesperado su mano mientras que con la otra jalo la ropa interior de este, rompiéndola y dejándolo totalmente expuesto ante el-Aun no llegamos a lo mejor-sonrió antes de introducir dos de sus dedos en aquel pasaje anal.

-T-Takeru, por que ¡¡Ahh!!-su cuerpo tembló cuando un tercer dedo se introdujo sin permiso, incluso sus alas se extendieron, podía sentir como estos se movían dentro de él, adentro, afuera, se movían en círculos, tocando sus paredes anales inocentes, cuando un cuarto dedo ingreso apretó los dientes, intento relajarse pero entonces sintió que tocaron algo en su interior que hizo su pene erguirse duro nuevamente.

-Eso es, ya casi-gemía excitado por como su digimon lo aceptaba todo, presiono aún más fuerte, finalmente el ano de este cedió y su mano se introdujo para ser apretada por esas paredes anales vírgenes y estrechas, sus dedos se movieron y presionaron una zona, sabía que era la correcta pues el pene de su digimon palpitaba, se entretuvo unos momentos sin mover su mano, acariciando con sus dedos toda esa zona mientras los gemidos del digimon eran una sinfonía que él amaba.

-Takeru...por favor....hazme acabar-gemía el desesperado por como su pene le palpitaba, un gemido más fuerte escapo de sus labios cuando este saco su mano de modo lento, volteo a mirarlo y noto como este se había quitado su bóxer, su pene erecto de 9 pulgadas aún tenía la punta cubierta, estaba mojado por el semen de su anterior orgasmo y acariciándolo suavemente apunto a su trasero con él.

-Con todo gusto- fueron sus palabras mientras apoyaba la punta en el ano de este, su otra mano sujeto una de sus alas, acariciándola suavemente y finalmente sujetándola cuando comenzó a meterse en ese apretado interior-¡¡Ohhhh!!.....mmm vamos, ¡sé que puedes!-gruñía empujando sus caderas con fuerza, la punta iba abriendo las paredes anales de este, el largo de su verga llenaba ese cálido pasaje y el grosor lo habría aún más, Holyangemon sujeto el césped bajo el, sacando su lengua por sentirse tan lleno de su compañero, como entraba más y más hasta que tras unos esfuerzos las bolas de este golpearon sus nalgas en señal de que estaba todo en su interior.

Ambos se quedaron quietos para poder sentir el momento, Takeru tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando la sensación de su pene ser apretado por esas cálidas paredes anales, saber que era la primera vez del otro, más aun, tener a semejante ejemplar para complacerlo le llenaba de ideas pervertidas, por otro lado, Holyangemon aun intentaba procesar que estaba haciendo, como la simple curiosidad hacia su cuerpo humano se había convertido en una experiencia de tal magnitud, sus ideas no pudieron seguir, pudo sentir como la verga erecta de su compañero salía de su interior, solamente para meterse nuevamente con aun más fuerzas, poco a poco los movimientos fueron más constantes, sus cuerpos se comenzaron a mecer juntos y finalmente un frenesí de placer les recorrió a la vez que sus gemidos salían sin control.

-Ahhh......ahhh Takeru.....se siente, tan bien-gimoteaba Holyangemon mientras sentía que a cada estocada este presionaba algo en su interior, su verga erecta se mecía de arriba a abajo, rebotaba a cada golpe en su interior que solamente se apretaba de gusto.

-Ahhh.....no.....no tan apretado-gruñía sujetando sus alas, acariciándolas con sus manos al saber que eran un punto sensible, a cada movimiento que daba sentía como si fuera a acabar, moviendo sus caderas con fuerza, queriendo llegar más profundo.

-Mmm, no.....ahhh ¡aquí viene!-grito Holyangemon mientras sentía algo acumulándose en su abdomen, de la punta de su pene comenzaron a salir gotas claras, señal de que su orgasmo se acercaba.

-No...aguanta-Takeru no podía siquiera hablar, las sensaciones eran demasiado intentas, su verga estaba soltando más y más en señal de su próximo orgasmo.

-¡¡¡Ahhhh!!!-las intensas sensaciones terminaron por derrotar al ultra digimon, la verga de Takeru había llegado a tocar sus puntos sensibles y finalmente libero su carga, poco a poco en el suelo comenzó a formarse un charco de su semen, su ano se cerró con fuerza alrededor del pene del rubio al igual que su interior, invitándolo a acabar también.

-Ahhh.....ahhh ¡me vengo!-grito mientras montaba más y más fuerte el trasero de su digimon, asegurándose de llegar lo más profundo, incrementar la fricción en ese apretado pasaje y en un gemido dejar salir su semilla caliente, manchar esas entrañas con una cantidad abundante, más de lo que solía soltar normalmente y que reflejaba lo excitante de la situación.

Ambos se quedaron quietos, agitados, intentando recuperar el aliento mientras el rubio sacaba su pene del interior de su digimon, ambos se tiraron de espaldas en el césped, mirando el cielo mientras sus corazones comenzaban a calmarse, se miraron de reojo, se sonrieron uno al otro y Holyangemon se estiro suavemente, parecía que para él era suficiente por ahora, sintió como Takeru se había acercado, lentamente movió su lengua por su cuerpo, limpiando juguetonamente todo el semen que había soltado, dándole cosquillas y el joven se tragaba todo, sin embargo conforme iba haciéndolo comenzó a agitarse, lamia desesperado el semen de su digimon, tenía un sabor por demás agradable, excitante y su pene comenzó a palpitar, señal de que se estaba excitando nuevamente, su mirada bajo al pene semi erecto del digimon, se relamió los labios y se levantó del suelo.

-¿Takeru?-susurro mientras notaba como este se sentaba en su rostro, aquello le tomo de sorpresa, pudo ver como separaba sus nalgas, por primera vez veía el ano de su compañero el cual se contraía levemente, señal de que ahora deseaba su turno de placer.

-Mmm uno más-gimió mientras se inclinaba para quedar tendido sobre este, no le tomo esfuerzo alcanzar el pene húmedo de este, hambriento por su semen saco su lengua, comenzando a limpiar la punta con esta noto que reaccionaba, mostrando su fuerza de ultra nivel poco a poco fue alzándose hasta quedar apuntando hacia arriba, aquel gran pedazo de carne comenzó a ser succionado con fuerza por este, tomándose la libertad de seguir saboreando la leche especial de su digimon.

Holyangemon no tuvo más opciones, el modo en que su compañero lo estimulaba era demasiado, nuevamente comenzó a gemir, las hormonas de su forma humana habían reaccionado y su mente se nublaba, evitando que pensara racionalmente, su lengua salió, solamente para introducirse enseguida en el agujero del rubio, haciéndolo temblar, más aun cuando comenzó a estimularlo, Takeru sonrió sintiendo que su compañero había aprendido bien, ambos comenzaron a darse placer mutuamente, sin embargo el joven comenzó a sentirse demasiado impaciente, a cada lamida para prepararlo sentía que terminaría enloqueciendo, los estímulos solamente estaban haciéndole desear más aquello que chupaba desesperado.

 

-Ahh.....mmm suficiente-gimió agitado, no podía aguantar más, entre más lamia aquella dura verga, mas quería sentirla en su interior, se levantó de su rostro, suavemente se posicionó sobre las piernas de Holyangemon, frotando aquel gran pedazo de carne dura entre sus nalgas, únicamente logrando que su ansiedad aumentara-Ohh....no poder caminar bien-gimoteo sabiendo que aquello era bastante, sin embargo era por eso que lo deseaba tanto, en sus fantasías solía imaginar que Tai o Davis lo follaban sin piedad, ahora tenía la oportunidad de sentir realmente una verga de gran tamaño en su interior, no lo iba a desaprovechar.

Un suave gemido salió de sus labios cuando apoyo la punta en su agujero, sintió las manos del ángel en sus caderas, a modo de apoyarlo, respiro profundamente, controlo la fuerza de sus piernas y comenzó a descender, tuvo que dejarse caer un poco, su ano comenzó a abrirse y finalmente cedió para que la punta entrara, ya no podía volver, se mordió los labios, sus ojos se humedecieron mientras trataba sé que todo eso entrara.

-T-Takeru, quizás sea demasiado-gimoteo sujetando sus caderas, intentando detenerlo pero este lo miro suplicante, el rubio respiraba agitado, sus alas se extendieron para acariciarlo, el rubio entendió que era por preocupación, acaricio dos de estas, se tomó su tiempo y usando su peso dejo que la gravedad lo ayuda, retorciéndose a momentos, soltando pequeños gemidos de dolor por como este lo estaba abriendo, sus hormonas funcionaron, aliviando un poco el dolor para convertirlo en gusto y así ayudarle a seguir metiendo esa enorme cosa en su trasero.

-Ahhhh- gimió sonoramente cuando sintió como finalmente sus nalgas habían hecho contacto con la cadera del otro, temblando de pies a cabeza cerró sus ojos con fuerza, queriendo adaptarse pero también comenzar cuanto antes-Ahhh....ahhh, ¿lo ves?, pude con todo-dijo orgulloso, beso una de las alas de su digimon para calmarlo, apoyo sus manos en el pecho de este, lentamente se comenzó a levantar, dejando solo la punta para dejarse caer de golpe, esta vez ambos gimieron por la fricción, aquellos movimientos se repitieron más y más hasta que finalmente se sentía más acostumbrado, meciéndose más fuerte para sentir más de aquel placer.

Las caderas de Holyangemon se movían para ayudarle, aumentando la fricción contra ese estrecho pasaje, notando como el rubio parecía forzarse para moverse pero era lo contrario, este se encontraba en un mundo de placer, sentía como la verga de su digimon presionaba todos los puntos sensibles de su interior, poco a poco llevándolo a moverse más rápido, terminando montándolo frenéticamente, haciendo su verga rebotar a cada movimiento, guiándolo para que golpeara un punto específico dentro de él, como si fuera un vaquero en un rodeo y sus gemidos resonaban más y más fuertes, los movimientos de ambos se sincronizaban, el sonido de las grandes bolas de Holyangemon contra sus nalgas era aún más erótico, las manos del ángel lo acariciaron, sus alas se frotaban contra este y el éxtasis se acumulaba en ambos, deseando liberarse.

-¡Takeru!, ¡Takeru voy a acabar!-grito Holyangemon mientras que esas palabras solo hicieron al rubio mover más rápido sus caderas, indicando con esto que no se detuviera, el ultra digimon le sujeto con fuerza, se levantó para dejarlo contra el suelo, alzo las piernas de este y con mayor libertad de actuar comenzó a arremeterlo intensamente, dispuesto a darles a ambos un placentero final.

-¡¡E-Espera ahhh!!-un gemido más agudo de lo que quería salió de sus labios cuando este le arremetió, tuvo que sujetarse del cospes, arrancándolo con sus puños mientras sus piernas eran sujetadas, podía sentir como este lo arremetía más y más fuerte, sus manos pasaron a sujetar su abdomen, temía que lo rompiera en dos, sin embargo el placer era increíble, su mirada se ponía borrosa, únicamente podía suplicar por mas, "duro", "rápido", esas palabras escapaban de sus labios hasta que finalmente, pensó que perdía la cordura al momento de eyacular sobre el mismo, manchándose con su semen caliente que salía disparado, manchando su rostro, pecho y abdomen, el mejor orgasmo de toda la tarde.

Holyangemon no tardo demasiado en unírsele, al sentir como su compañero se apretaba le dificultaba moverse, ver esa expresión de gusto, escuchar esos gemidos de felicidad y éxtasis lo llevaron a su límite, dando una profunda estocada se dejó liberar dentro de él, notando como se retorcía y se sujetaba el abdomen por como su caliente semilla llenaba ese pasaje, llenándolo cada vez más y más hasta el punto de desbordarlo.

 

-Ahhh......ahhh, fue mejor de lo que pensé-gimoteo mientras se tocaba su abdomen suavemente, se sentía lleno, incluso creía que su digimon seguía eyaculando, finalmente termino algo abultado pero eso solamente le hacía sentir mejor, saber que era el semen de su compañero le llenaba de un placentero gusto, su digimon estaba igual de agitado, lentamente esa enorme verga comenzó a salir de él, fueron unos segundos bastante extensos para él, parecía que no tenía fin y aun no creía que lo había soportado todo, finalmente la punta salió, con ello un gran chorro de semen de su agujero abierto, haciéndolo sonrojarse mientras notaba a su compañero brillar y volver a su etapa básica.

-Mmm.....eso fue demasiado intenso-gimoteo mientras apenas se podía mantener de pie por el cansancio, el rubio aun podía sentir como el semen de su digimon comenzaba a salir de su interior; ocasionándole leves espasmos placenteros-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto su digimon acercándose, ver esos ojos preocupados le hicieron sonreír y lo tomo en brazos para acostarlo en sus piernas.

-Estoy bien, estuviste excelente-le felicito mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a su digimon y este sonreía por eso, era la simple verdad, aun podía sentir espasmos de placer, sumado a que había tenido los orgasmos más intensos en su joven vida le hacían saber que todo había valido la pena-Gracias Patamon-susurro dándole un pequeño beso en sus labios, este se sonrojo por aquello pero no se lo negó, se quedó acostado en su abdomen, sin importarle quedarse manchado, Takeru por su lado, ya no podía esperar a la siguiente ocasión.

*********

Dos días habían pasado desde aquel descubrimiento del pequeño digimon, este se había interesado más en el cuerpo humano, más bien, en el cuerpo masculino, sus puntos sensibles, diferentes posiciones al momento de tener sexo, diferentes modo de complacerlos, no solo sexualmente, sino también crear una atmosfera excitante e incluso erótica, todo con el fin de complacer a su querido compañero rubio cada vez que estaban a solas, sus orejas se agitaron y pudo sentir como la puerta principal se abría.

-Patamon, ya llegue-la voz de su compañero le hizo dejar la revista en su lugar, agitando sus orejas voló para ir a verlo notando que este arrastraba unas bolsas y cansado las dejaba en la mesa.

-¿Que es todo esto?-cuestiono revisando curioso como estaban llenas de comida y algunos dulces diferentes-¿No fue tu mamá al supermercado ayer?-cuestiono confundido.

-Claro que sí, pero esto es para ti-sonreía el mientras su digimon inclinaba la cabeza confuso-Debo mantenerte bien alimentado, después de todo, entre más saludable estés, mejor sabrá tu "leche especial"-susurro de modo seductor mientras lo miraba.

-T-Takeru-gimoteo rascándose la mejilla apenado, desde aquella ocasión y por las siguientes dos días lo primero que hacia el rubio al llegar era buscarlo, diciendo que llegaba sediento del trabajo, lo acorralaba en algún lugar de la cama, lo hacia digievolucionar y le hacia una mamada, diciendo que de entre todo su semen era aquello que más amaba, él tampoco se quejaba, a final de cuentas también lo disfrutaba, sin embargo, al momento de follar tenía que ser en el digimundo, ya que la última vez, la cama de Takeru no sobrevivió la intensidad.

-Aunque la verdad-murmuro llamando su atención y noto como este sacaba su digivice-No puedo esperar-susurro relamiéndose los labios, Patamon apresurado se bajó a la mesa solamente para caer de espaldas en el suelo al digievolucionar a Holyangemon, el rubio sonrió al verlo desnudo, era básicamente una invitación y el la aceptaba totalmente, arrojo su gorra lejos mientras le separaba las piernas, viendo aquello que era su adicción y no dudo en sujetarlo con su mano-Gracias por la comida-dijo antes de comenzar a lamer su verga, viéndolo de modo suplicante y sabía que con ello tenía la victoria asegurada, pues este jamás lo rechazaba.

Para fortuna de ambos, nadie podía oír los fuertes gemidos de placer que se originaban en ese apartamento.


End file.
